A conventional door hinge for an automobile is formed from a first bracket fixed to a body by means of a bolt, a second bracket fixed to a door, and a hinge pin relatively pivotably linking these two brackets, the first bracket being formed from a base plate portion having a bolt hole through which the bolt is inserted, a pair of arm plate portions standing up from upper and lower edges of one end part, on the door side, of the base plate portion and supporting the hinge pin, and a pair of rib portions extending from the arm plate portion toward the other end part side of the base plate portion and standing up from upper and lower edges of the base plate portion so as to oppose each other with the bolt hole interposed therebetween.
In such a door hinge for an automobile, since the first bracket for the body supports the entire weight of the door when the door is open, the base plate portion in particular, which is joined to the body by means of a bolt, is required to have high stiffness, and in order to satisfy this requirement, in the conventional arrangement a reinforcing wall linking the pair of arm plate portions is made to stand up from an end part, on the arm plate portion side, of the base plate portion (refer to Patent Document 1).